


A Real Ruroken Blanket Scenario

by Siriusfan13



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, blanket scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Kenshin and Hiko are caught in a cave during a storm. It's cold. It's wet. And there's only one blanket... Please R&R.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Real Ruroken Blanket Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroken, but man, I wish I owned Hiko...

**A Real Ruroken Blanket Scenerio**

There was only one blanket.

It was cold. It was dark. It was storming. And they were stuck in a cave too far out from any villages to even bother leaving for supplies.

Hiko snorted. This was a prime reason why he shouldn't have left his mountain.

"Hmmm..." Kenshin murmured, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "Well, this is a difficult dilema, that it is."

Hiko just stared at the baka. _What dilema?_ The solution was obvious.

Hiko was at least moderately comfortable, wrapped in his warm cloak. Kenshin, the baka, had been clad only in his gi and hakama, which were now soaking, even though the sky had turned dark. He was shivering, cold and miserable.

"I'll take the blanket," Hiko announced. "You find some dry wood for a fire. The forest is thicker if you head south. There must be some drier areas there." He sat.

Kenshin sweatdropped. "Shishou... I'm already wet and cold, that I am. I just want-"

"Exactly, Hiko interrupted. "So why would _I_ go out and get wet, when you're already halfway to pneumonia. Now hurry up. The sooner you get the wood, the sooner you can dry off. I'll sit here and wait for you."

Kenshin eyed the blanket. "Really, Shishou... Just let me-"

"Kenshin, you're trying my patience..."

"But Shishou, really... It would be better if I-"

"Go!"

Kenshin opened his mouth to argue once more, but after a moment's hesitation, shut it again and wandered slowly off into the storm.

_Let Shishou just sit on whatever it was moving aroud under the blanket... It wasn't as though Kenshin hadn't tried to warn him..."_

His thoughts were interrupted by an angry yell.

With that, the redhead smiled, and picked up the pace. He had some dry wood to find...

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Yeah, so the blanket scenerio has been used to death. So I here I am, getting in on it... or under it... whatever the case might be!


End file.
